Descobrindo
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Descobrindo o amor e outras coisas... Slash... muito fraquinha... e sem algum sentido '-'


**A Briga**

James potter estava animado, amanha seria visita a hogsmeade e james estava louco para ir comprar sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcazus e pirulitos de sangue.

Depois dos treinos de quadribol james estava todo sujo e suado, doido para tomar banho e cair na cama, num dos corredos mais escuros do castelos james ouviu vozes, vozes exaltadas.

- Sai da frente Snape. – o garoto grande e gordo falava alto com snape que tinha a varinha apontada a cara dele.

- Deixe-os em paz Crabbe, ou irei lançar um feitiço em você.

- Eles foram dados a mim snape.

- Voce irá maltratalos seu ogro – snape tremia agora.

- me devolva snape

- Eu pago por eles, pode ser?

- Proposta interessante, 50 galeoes por eles.

James estava escondido atras de uma estatua vendo tudo de boca aberta, morto de curiosidade para saber o que estava na caixa.

Viu Snape tirar um saquinho do bolço e retirar 5 galeoes e entregar o resto para Crabbe.

- aqui não tem 50 galeoes – o outro falou depois de checar.

- é tudo que tenho

Crabbe riu-se e foi embora, Snape escorregou parede abaixo respirando aliviado, logo levantou, pegou a caixa e foi embora.

James se encolheu para não ser visto, assim que severus passou james sentiu um pequeno palpitar no peito que ignorou e pode jurar que ouviu um miado antes de snape desaparecer no fim do corredor.

* * *

**Descobrindo**

Ja na sua cama james não conseguia dormir de tão curioso que estava, o que seria tão importante para snape dar praticamente todo dinheiro que tinha e enfrentar o Crabbe? James iria descobrir isso sozinho.

Na manha seguinte james se levantou primeiro que todos os outros, pegou a sua capa e colocou no bolso da calça. No café da manha observou que snape estava ansioso e comia rapido.  
Assim que ele saiu, james foi atras. Meia hora depois, ja em hogsmeade james colou sua capa porque o lugar era muito aberto e poderia ser descoberto.

Primeiro Snape andou pelo lugar até encontrar a Dedos de Mel, onde encarou a montra que até para james estava apetitosa.

Viu severus encarar as 5 moedas que tinha antes de as guardar de volta no bolso, james nesse momento sentiu empatia pelo outro.

Severus entrou na loja de animais e foi en direção a leite e comida de gatos.  
James ficou intrigado, não sabia que snape tinha um gato. Severus pegou tudo que precisava do mais barato, pagou e saiu da loja. James estava contente, naquela caixa tinha um gato, era isso.

* * *

**Porque isso?**

Depois de uma visita a dedos de mel, james estava na sua cama olhando o mapa dos marotos atentamente. Pelos vistos Snape tinha um quarto individual, estava pensando em uma visitinha.

Pegou o mapa e a sua capa e saiu com o saco de doces até as masmorras, entrou com facilidade assim que um grupo de meninas saiu deixando a porta aberta. Pelo mapa foi facil chegar até a porta do quarto e agora? Simplesmente bateria na porta ou entraria sem mais nem menos?

Decidiu entrar, ainda coberto pela capa... A visao que teve foi a coisa mais adoravel que alguma vez viu, severus estava sentado no chao com as pernas cruzadas, mas o impressionante não era isso, nem os 5 gatinhos brincando com a roupa, cabelos e dedos de severus, era o sorriso que o outro tinha no rosto que james nunca tinha visto. James sentiu novamente o palpitar no peito que o assustou, mas mesmo assim não deixou de olhar como o outro sorria e gargalhava com os gatinhos.

James não poderia ficar ali para sempre, debaixo da capa, olhando Severus, por mais que quizesse. Assim que tirou a capa e a guardou no bolso, o sorriso de severus morreu levando junto a coragem de James.

- Hum... ola Snape. – James tentou sorrir.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui potter? Como entrou? – Snape não tinha levantado, mas os gatinhos ja não brincavam, estavam encarando o convidado.

- Hum... entrei pela porta... é... eu soube que tinha um gato novo, não sabia é que eram 5 gatinhos novos... isso não é proibido? Digo... ter mais que um animal?

- você não pode contar para ninguem. – Severus disse coçando a barriga de um branquinho.

- Não irei... porque não distribui eles para os seus amiguinhos sonserinos? – james sentiu ciumes depois de pronunciar as palavras.

- Porque não. – Severus respondeu.

- Seja mais especifico. – James insistiu sentando no chao a frente de severus.

- Eles machucariam os gatinhos, e eu não quero da-los para ninguem, são meus.

- Não sabia que você era tão possessivo Snape. – james riu-se

Snape ficou calado, olhando os gatinhos voltarem a brincar. Então james colocou o saco da dedos de mel cheio de doces o que chamou a atenção de snape que o olhou interrogativo.

- Não sabia do que você gostava – james ficou vermelho – então comprei um pouco de tudo.

Severus sorriu para o outro e james não resistiu. Se inclinou para frente e beijou severus que correspondeu segundos depois.

Logo sem ar, james tirou a mao dos cabelos de severus sem mesmo se lembrar de como elas foram lá parar. James queria sorrir como um bobo, saltar e pular, mas ficou parado no mesmo lugar com a mão dessa vez nos seus proprios cabelos, encabulado.

- hum... porque isso agora? Pensava que você me odiava? – severus falou baixinho

- Pelo contrario... acho que estou apaixonado por você

* * *

**Happy ever after?**

James não podia estar mais feliz com Severus, e não podia concordar mais com o ditado "Jamais, em todo o mundo, o ódio acabou com o ódio; o que acaba com o ódio é o amor." * E foi o que ele fez, o que pensou ser odio era simplesmente um amor não compreendido, até aquele dia.

* * *

_* Buda_

_* A imagem da capa não me pertence._

_Uma mini-fic Slash muito doce_

_Eu sei que não ficou muito boa, a ideia apareceu do nada e ficou assim_

_espero que tenham gostado *.*_

_Juntando duas coisas que amo : Esse casal e Gatos._

_P.s: Preciso de uma beta que goste de HP urgenteeeeee_


End file.
